


Silver And The Blimphogs

by ProjectChained



Series: Silver And The Blimphogs [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Belly Expansion, Belly Kink, M/M, Slash, belly inflation, male belly expansion, male belly inflation, male expansion, male inflation, male x male
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjectChained/pseuds/ProjectChained
Summary: This is one of my collaboration with an artist as to turn his drawings into stories!First Story picture used is :https://silver-inflator.deviantart.com/art/Shadow-s-Inflation-Goes-Wrong-740988646





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [M.B](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=M.B).



Silver And The Blimphogs

Story 1

Shadow And The Air Tank

  


Shadow : After some month of checking over the net… And a long time of hesitation… I will finally try it today! *Feels confident enough to finally give it a try.*

*He transports a compressed air tank, yellow with a warning which displays in gold color that it is an element under pressure! Running fast to a place where he will be alone, to enjoy it.*

Shadow : No one will bore me there, not this blue spiked mr popular, or his friend with the two tails. I won’t be bored neither by the new one, silverish furred… He is not bad though, I appreciate him!

*Takes the tube from the tank, and uncoiled it. Softly from doing, the plastic tube hit the tank, which makes reasonance from how much compressed air is inside it!*

Shadow : I don’t believe it, I will finally try what many inflator calls out to be the hardest! *Feels kind of stressed, which is not common for him, but in such context, he understands how complicated his feelings may be about it. He wouldn’t appreciate that Sonic or the others would see him as a scuzzball…*

Shadow : Hmm… *Very softly inserts in his rear end the inch wide tube… And rubs the valve, which is a single turn from inflating this gut with a good amount of compressed air.*

Shadow : I must be strong!! I want to… I want to feel it!! *Turns finally the valve, and opens his eyes wide from the air surge… He rubs his gut which is growling, expanding very slowly from flat, to a bit rounder* Haha, I almost got the fat gut of Sonic already! He wouldn’t be if he wasn’t abusing chili dogs so much! *Laughs poking it, knowing now what is to be fat… Or at least what he believed that to be!*

*And with a louder gurgle, he stops laughing, as air goes further in his bowel.*

Shadow : I wasn’t expecting it to feel good… Pressure, can be a good stuff! *Caresses his gurgling gut, as it expands slowly outward. He bends a very bit, and stays straight…* What the?! *Looks back.* My ass doubled in size or I’m dreaming?!

*Indeed, it is inflating right at him, two nice sized balloons growing under pressured belly expanding bigger and bigger!*

Shadow : Whoa, I wasn’t expecting that!! *Growwwl… Gurrgle… Grrooaaann.* My small intestines are filling… *Pat pat.* It feels good, I feel I shouldn’t stop! Nothing wrong can come than pleasure!

*Creeaks coming from his stuff and shoes.*

Shadow : My stomach in ballooning in front of me, just like latex balloons… I’m so used to pop them… Will I pop? *He wonders unaware his stuff ripped of or broken from inflation… All he cared of is his navel which popped out, a small golfball over an exercise ball and it’s two basketballs butt!* Now it’s time for some serious filling!!

*He turns the valve three times, and hissing became much stronger, and as he fills lighter and lighter, bigger and bigger, the pace increase as well! Concentrating to now keep his balance, he moans softly, and with a loud creak, he grabs his gut.*

Shadow : I must… *Closing the eyes and pushing with all his strength… FAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRT.* Fuck, I should turn off this… Shit… I can’t… I can’t get even close to it!

*He realizes with a sense of lust and terror what he has done, he got too far… And now the big butted and giant bellied hedgehog… Will burst under pressure… GRROOAN RUMBLLE GURRGLE.*

Shadow : *He shouts loudly* Am… I gonna… Explode?

*Now his whole body is ballooning, his arms and legs first, unable to even move any longer… He tries to keep his balance, even if he knows this massive balloon is up for explosion now…*

Shadow : I… I feel incredibly lighter… And why the ground seems so small?!

*He realize it’s not his growth which is getting him to see a bigger amount of the place… But that he is floating! Like a balloon which got left away to fly to the sky high…*

Shadow : I… *BUUUUURRPP* I FLOAT!!

*And here he knows what he feels, something no one else will ever get, something even more overwhelming than any possible emotion… Sublime… This intense terror from explosion which could come and end the marvelous expansion, how many more liters of compressed air he will gather in his creaking body?*

Shadow : *Louder and louder groans, as for creaks, his body is showing fatigue… He knows he won’t last much longer* Ugh… I’m about… *BUUUUUURRRRRRP!!!* To explode… UGH… NO!!!!

*KABLAAAAAAAAAAAST!!!*

Shadow : *Wakes up* Fuck?!… It’s the last time I look at Burst Battle before sleeping!! *His heart pounds really hard!!* Hmm… How about watching the next episode? *He calms down, and wish he could live this someday… A loud explosion*


	2. Please, Pop Me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this second story, I turn this picture into a story!  
> Enjoy reading!  
> https://silver-inflator.deviantart.com/art/Please-Pop-Me-745474664

**Silver And The Blimphogs**

**Story 2**

**Please, Pop me!**

  


Dylan : Are you sure I can do that?

Knuckles : Didn’t you tell him that you love me?

Dylan : Yes I did, but I wasn’t expecting I could do that…

Knuckles : Of course you can, and it isn’t so difficult, all you have to do, is to be natural… And of course, to enjoy what you will do…

Dylan : If you say so… I would love to inflate you… Because I always found you much hotter than the others!

Knuckles : Then, don’t waste time, and insert me the tube, so you can accomplish your dream!

Dylan : Sure! Tell me if I do it too rough… *Inserts it in.*

Knuckles : Don’t worry, I’m much stronger than you think I am, insert deep enough! I don’t want to lose it when the best part will occur!

Dylan : You know, this red gut is much hotter than sonic’s blue… It reminds me of a full one, or even an explosive balloon! This color is just like love, or warning… It’s a hot and extreme color…

Knuckles : Go on and turn the valve! Make it grow!

Dylan : Sure!

*Turning softly the valve, we both hear some gurgles and bubbles coming from Knuckles’ gut, which started on growing out. This tank is small, but really inflating well… It is renown in town to be used by best inflators around!*

Dylan : Your little tummy is growing!

Knuckles : It is gorging with power! Don’t be shy! Come and rub it! *Waves hand to attract me*

Dylan : Oh well, leaving the tank some time won’t hurt! *Goes to Knuckles and rub his gut, enjoying the curves which are forming.* Hmm, you are ballooning so nicely and easily! *Purrs very happily*

Knuckles : Yeah, enjoy those muscle! I’m stronger than them, and I know I don’t need gems to be!

Dylan : Don’t be so rough, you know, they are inflators too, and this should pop out if you wish I call you strong! *Pokes playfully this deep navel.*

Knuckles : Then it will! *Walks softly with his wiggling ass and gut towards tank and turns the valve!* *Grrroooooowll* Now it shall get me faster to this point!

Dylan : Sure, sure it will! *Smiles enjoying a lot how big he is going!*

Knuckles : I’m bigger, right? I’m the strongest! *Flex his strong biceps and arms! With a round taut gut, one big balloon!*

Dylan : Good job! *Rubs the big red balloon.* I’m so proud of you, but I will be even more if you grow this gut bigger than this yoga ball!

Knuckles : I can! *Buffs out his chest and clench his muscled ass, turning even more the handle, a soft hissing can be heard in his big gut! Which grows always more, now noisily reaching bigger than a yoga ball!*

Dylan : Good job! *Bite softly this giant balloon and licks navel.* But, can you pop out your navel?

Knuckles : *Huff, puff, huff, puff* Yes, I can! Ask me all you want!

Dylan : Then can you grow this gut past your legs?

Knuckles : *Looks at the valve, and turns it fully* Yes, I can grow always bigger!! I’m powerful, much more than the others!! *He flexes his bubble gut, and the needle display the red zone… His gut now is under pressure, and could explode anytime soon!*

Dylan : How hunky you are!! You are stronger than them all! *Hears loud creak, and a popping noise* This navel finally popped!! You made it!! Good job!!

Knuckles : Too… Tight… Uffff… *Grunt* Please, pop me! *Moans*

Dylan : Grow bigger than your body now!! *Hugs this too tight bright red balloon belly!!*

Knuckles : I don’t… Know!

Dylan : *Rubs this giant gut… And hears loud rumble* Come on… You’re the strongest! Don’t you believe your strength?

Knuckles : I… Yes!! I’m bigger!!! I’m stronger… Than them all!! *Turns the valve as much as he can, a very strong and loud hiss now overfills this giant gut with pressured air… It bubbles, and loudly creaks!! He grumble as his overblown butt and gut rumbles…* Here… It COMES!!!

*KABUUUURRRRRRRRSSST!!!*

Dylan : Great job!!! You’re the strongest of them all! Time to call the belly repairing machine to help you recover from your big explosion!

  



	3. Silver Versus Deadpool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the third item of Silver-Inflator turned into a story!  
> Here is the link to the original artwork used to make a story :   
> https://silver-inflator.deviantart.com/art/Don-t-you-like-to-be-force-inflated-on-a-bed-729034282 (Part 1)  
> https://silver-inflator.deviantart.com/art/Do-You-Like-Pressure-729175654 (Part 2)  
> https://silver-inflator.deviantart.com/art/Deadpool-Force-Inflated-729229965 (Part 3)  
> Have a good reading time!

**Silver And The Blimphogs**

**Story 3**

**Silver Versus Deadpool**

  


Deadpool : You think you have the skills it takes to be a superhero like me? *Flexes his hot muscles which are trapped under the squeaking tight fit costume.*

Silver : I know I’m a hero! Because I saved the world many times!

Deadpool : Oh, really? Let’s fight then?

*And after a few minutes of fighting…*

Silver : Okay, I’m tied, you won… Good fight! But why don’t you set me free?

Deadpool : Why? Where would be the fun of winning a fight without a reward?

Silver : Which reward? *Wondering a bit scared.*

Deadpool : *Rubs the furry chest of Silver.* You have a good furry chest, and one nice gut… Perfect to balloon up!

Silver : Balloon up?! *Thought at first that he misunderstood what Deadpool said, or that maybe that he is just acting playfully a joke on him.*

Deadpool : Yes, really ballooning up! Veeeery huge!

Silver : Come on, stop joking on that!

Deadpool : The problem is… *Lifts the yellow tank.* I’m not joking! *Inserts softly the black tube in Silver’s rear… And turns the valve softly.*

*A long gurgle occurs in Silver’s gut!*

Silver : Ohh, not again! *His gut is ballooning and hissing up!*

Deadpool : Yes! Keep going! I like it! *Smiles, unaware he haven’t tied well Silver.*

Silver : Ohh, I will end big!! *Grrrooaann, Pop!!!* My navel, ohhh, it’s too big! My gut!! *Squeeaak, grrooan!!*

Deadpool : Nahh, you’re a hero, right? You’re never too full! *Turns the valve a bit more, increasing the inflation speed.*

Silver : Ungh!! *GRROOANNN!!* My stomach! *Burrrp!* *Hissing noise, his arms and pecs are growing rounder!!* Don’t pop me! *Moans softly, enjoying a bit this feeling.*

Deadpool : Don’t be so sassy, you won’t pop!

Silver : *Faaaarrrt!!* My… My ass!! *Doubles, then triples in size, as his legs, growing rounder… He slowly turns into a parade balloon, tightly tied! Or at least what Deadpool think’s to be tightly tied…*

Deadpool : YEAH!! GROW GIANT!! *Laughs falsely evil!! Knowing he won and that he will burst Silver as a reward!*

Silver : *Detached and escaped…*

Deadpool : *Looks again at Silver after pretending to do an evil laugh.* Where is he?! *Surprised!*

Silver : The fight still go on!! *Jumps really fast at Deadpool!!*

Deadpool : Huh?! *Unaware that Silver was behind him…*

Silver : *Crushing Deadpool with his giant belly, and ties him better than him.*

Deadpool : Okay, you’ve won now… Good job… *Admit his defeat a bit bored.*

Silver : Don’t underestimate someone, or he will trick you then will do a winning comeback! You should always be aware of your surroundings…

Deadpool : Okay, okay. But why don’t you let me go?

Silver : You almost… Popped me! *BUURRP!!* Time to burst, bad boy! Time. TO BURST!

Deadpool : What?!

Silver : *Rubs the belly part, even if he only rubs the costume.* Hmm, it is all cute, and so balloonable… *Imitating him, as to display what he would have earnt as a winning sequence… If only he tied Silver well!*

Deadpool : What are you about to do? *Debating to escape, but no way he could even do what Silver did this time, he is much better at doing this!!*

Silver : Yeah! Time to balloon up! *Takes a bigger yellow tank, break the costume around the ass part… And insert softly the tube…* Enjoy your explosion, bad boy!

Deadpool : You won’t pop me!!! *Groowwl… Hissssss!!!*

Silver : Bye! *Walk away… And waves his hand as a goodbye.*

Deadpool : *Inflates tight, and his butt grows bigger, as his gut ballooning bigger and bigger!* Ohhh, my belly!! *GROOOOWLLL, squeeeak, crrrRAAAACK!* My costume! *Gut is pulsing…*

*Some minutes later, a loud explosion occurred…*

Silver : Who is the hero? *Smiles provocatively.*

  



End file.
